


Hawke

by Feya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feya/pseuds/Feya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and adventures of one Hawke, sort of..</p><p> </p><p>Tags are upped as story goes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first true attempt to write any fanfic and at english (which isn't my own language), so be mercifull. And feel free to correct any dramatic grammar mistakes!

"Bethany!" Woman gasped and was suddenly full awake. It has hit her again, that same nightmare she has seen time to time over a year now. There had been some time since last, so she has hoped nightmares would have ended.  
She sighted and wondered what had brought up that same dream once again. She layed on awake awhile before she remembered what day it was. It had been full year now, for day, when she had arrived town with her remaining family. To get in already full town they have had sell their services for a year to smuggler called Athenril. Carver wanted to go with Meeran, but they messed up task he had given them. It was partly intentional, since she didn't like the way Meeran was eyeing her. Damn to their uncle Gamlen to telling everyone she was a mage.  
She leaped up from cot, dressed that smuggler armor she was given in services of Athenril and turned to wake-up her brother.  
  "Carver", she hissed to her brother, trying to get him up without waking their mother who slept in other side of the quite small room. "Carver! Get your ass up, we need to go meet that dwarf for possible job. Carver!"  
But Carver just tossed around and tried to get his covers over his head avoiding his sister's voice.  
  "Carver!" She hissed out once more and gently slapped back of his head.  
  "Ugh! What?! It's not morning yet and besides, we are finally free from that elf, let me sleep" he was still trying to hiding under his covers, but his sister was cruel and yanket them off.  
  "Deep Road Expedition, saying anything to you? We really need to get there today if we want on that trip. And we really need money we could get out of it." Carver moaned quietly, but climped out of his cot and nearly jumped on his armor.

They headed out with first light of morning and crapped breakfast on their way on Hightown and Merchants Guild. Kirkwall was dull, Hightown only little lighter and cleaner than Lowtown where their Uncle lived. Darktown was, well, dark in so many levels. Of course, it was former slaver city, it wasn't supposed to be pretty, but you would think they would have improve it since. It didn't looked like that would happen anytime soon.  
  "I hoped we could have met that dwarf earlier, but it was impossible while we were still tied to Athenril."  
  "I'm glad it's over now", Carver nodded, "Thought it means you're on fireline again. We really need to start making some money to be able to bribe curious people off of you." Although Carver seemed to be somewhat jealous to his big sister, he was always thinking best of his family and ways to protect her like he had done with his twin too.

The dwarf was reluctant, least to say. Actually he was barely keeping himself not to yell at them. "No! I don't need more mercenaries, I'm full", dwarf barked and tried to walk away from them.  
  "But you're going to Deep Roads. We have actually fighted Darkspawn, you'll need us" Carver did his best to convience cranky dwarf. "And we need this job."  
  "You and everyone else in this city. I said I'm full, you should have come sooner. Now sod off, I have business to attent", dwarf waved them and turned his back for them demonstrative.  
  "Do something, it's for you why we are here anyway" Carver was frustrated and let it show.  
  "Gee, thanks", Kaylee snapped back. "Why are you so worried? It's not like you'll be get dragged to Gallows if worst will happen"  
Carver dropped his head, "I'm sorry! Maker, I feel I have turned to Gamlen"  
  "Perish the thought", Kaylee hushed him while they were making they way out of Merchants Guild, "You're nothing like him, you're - ouch!" Young man pushed between them and hitted roughtly at Kaylee. After one step she noticed that something was missing and perhaps that pumping wasn't accident afterall. "Hey!" was everything she had time to yell as she turned to see thief running away from them. There was low skriek and suddenly thief in question was pinned against wall with bolt piercing his jacket just above shoulder.  
  "Boy, you're not ready to Hightown", another dwarf, funnylooking beardless dwarf, went to release poor guy and took back Kaylee's purse. "Varric Tethras, at your service" he throw purse to Kaylee and made shameless little bow, huge crossbow hanging on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry for my brother, he's subtle as axe in face and couldn't regonize opportunity even if it were that axe."  
   "You're not like him I take it?" Kaylee raised her eyebrown.  
   "I regonize good opportunity at instant. And you, my friend, are exactly what we need. Bartrand would never admit it, but that's truth."  
   "So you're part of his Expedition then?"  
   "I normally avoid Deep Roads as best as I can, but can't led head of the family to go there alone", Varric nodded with diminishing smile on his face.  
   "You would hire us? You don't even know who we are."  
   "Oh, give yourself credit. You've made name to yourself over the last year. Underworld is buzzing with name Hawke. And I'm not hiring."  
Kaylee looked surprised, "But, what -"  
   "We don't need another guard, we need partner", Varric interrupted her. "Bartrand is stretching himself out with this Expedition, but it's opportunity that cannot be denied. There's only short moment after Blight when Deep Roads aren't swarming with darkspawns, so this really is the time to go."  
   "You think your brother would share profit? He didn't seem that type", Kaylee sounded bit disbelieving.  
   "With me vouching you he would. And even he knows we can't do this alone. Only 50 sovereign and we are good to go."  
   " _Only??_ Do I look like one who has that kind of money? I wouldn't try to get on this blasted Expedition if I had that much."  
   "This city is full of opportunities. If you put aside bit of what you get in every job, you'll have it in no-time. I myself will help you and know few job already."  
Carver has stand unnatural silence whole conversation, but interupt now as he saw his sister temper started to grow bit too high, "Aveline, she's guard now. Maybe she has something we could help her with." He nudget his sister's elbow to get her attention.  
   "See, Junior here thinks it's good idea", dwarf was smiling and maybe pushing his luck bit too much. Kaylee took one very deep breath and tried calm herself. Her voice was still somewhat tensioned. "And how you think you can be help to us?"  
   "I know this city better than my own pockets and I have ears _everywhere_ ", Varric was one big smile and very conviencing. "Come to speak to me in Hanged Man, that's where I'm hanging while not out with you. And for other ways to help you, I'm quite handy be around locket things and traps. There's also Bianca, of course", Varric patted his crossbow fondly.  
   "You named your crossbow? To Bianca?" Kaylee crooked her eyebrown questionably.  
   "Why not?" Varric seemed way too exited about his crossbow, "She's beauty, isn't she."  
Kaylee sighed, glanced Carver who gave slight nod and offered her hand to dwarf. "Guess I'm in then. Like I have any better plans."

 

Siblings decided to go check Aveline right away. Keep was somewhat close to Merchants Guild and she actually really could have some job for them to do. Keep was huge. There was actual throne room in middle of it and other side was holding Guards' office and dwellings, when the other side was in Viscount's and his officers' use. Aveline was checking duty roster when Kaylee and Carver entered Guard's part of Keep.  
   "Aveline!" Kaylee saluted her happily.  
   "Hawkes", was Avelines very monotone answer. She didn't even bother to watch them but continued eyeing duty roster with some interest.  
   "Nice to see you too", Kaylee's voice dropped bit colder. "For a long time."  
   "Sorry", Aveline finally turn to watch Hawke siblings, "it's just like I had seen you yesterday."  
   "You've been spying on us again? I told you to stop that", Kaylee was frowning little, thought even she didn't truly believe Aveline stop doing that even when asked.  
   "I just like to know what you're up to. You did quit your job on that smuggler, didn't you?"  
   "Yeah, yesterday was our last. Amazing it has been year since we arrived here. How have you been? Seems that Guardswork suite you."  
   "I have managed to survive and somewhat settled in." Aveline shrudded her shoulders. "Say, you aren't looking for work, are you?"  
   "Actually that was one reason we came here. We thought you might have something to offer. Tho don't try to offer me Guards official armor or anything like that, but if there's some things we can help.." Kaylee gestured her hand in spoken way while her voice silenced during last word.  
   "There is one thing you could do. I have heard whispers of something big happening. Raiders on peacefull traiding route and so on."  
   "Guards aren't interested to looking it? And do you know who they might be?"  
   "Guards aren't apparently working based on whispers", Aveline said gruntly, "and no, I don't know who are behind this, but if we go check that route and they attack us, they are guilty. And yes, I really need to come with you. I trust you, but this is official Guards business anyway."  
   "Alright, we can go right away. Lets just go check Varric first in Hanged Man. He might know something and I'm eager to see if he really is going to help us." Aveline arhced her eyebrowns in very questioning way. "Oh yeah, we are going to take part of Deep Road Expedition and to be able to do that, we need gold. Varric and his brother is arranging it and we are supposed to become partners. That's why I need any job you might have. Anyway, he promised to help anyway possible, so lets go check if he's true to his word." Kaylee explained Aveline while they strodded out of Keep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Hanged Man. Kaylee had visited there few times doing some stuff to Athenril, but not on her freetime. Carver had spend some of his freetime (and coins) drinking that watery stuff they called ale there with other men from Athenril's gang. Hanged Man was always busy, no matter which time of day you entered. Seemed that some people didn't do much else than sitting and gossiping there. They got nod towarding to upstairs from bartender when asking Varric's whereabouts. Carver gave slight smile to one of waitress while they make their ways up to stairs in end of the main room of tavern.  
Varric was sitting end of long table and was head to head with slim and very young looking human boy. He noticed their arrive and gave boy last nod. "Make sure you get the message there", he said and waved boy off. "Hawkes", he raised his hands on welcoming them, "what brings you into my humble lodge? And who's your friend?" He added when noticing Aveline right behind siblings.  
   "This is Aveline, Kirkwall's finest guard. Aveline, meet Varric, noble merchant prince of Orzammar", Kaylee waved her hands first on Aveline who gave dwarf small nod and then Varric who looked somewhat shocked by her presentation.  
    "I wouldn't call myself any kind of prince and technically I'm not from Orzammar either. I was born outside." He gave Aveline sturdy look, "I think I have heard of you guard Vallen, you're from Ferelden like siblings here, aren't you?"  
Aveline nodded lightly, "as I have heard of you master Varric. Some of your guilds actions have got guards attention."  
    "Not my guild in anyway. It's my brother who's dealing with them. I'm more like guard" he smirked to word, "for my brother. Maybe you could even say bodyguard." His tone was playfull and he even made dashing bow while getting up. "So what's bring me this honour to have all of you here?"  
Kaylee huffled little laught. "We actually came to see if you're man of your word." Varric rised his eyebrown and nodded Hawke to continue. "There's been whispers about something big, during on perfectly peaceful caravan route. You happen to know anything about it?"  
    "Nothing excat has come to me", Varric sighed, "which is suspicious at it's own", he continued, looking straight to Avelin. "If even Guards has heard of as much as I have.." he let his voice down looking apolectic. Avelin looked disappointment, but her voice was firm as ever. "I know place, we should go Hawke."  
    "Care to join us Varric?"  
To Varric, Kaylee sounded bit too cheery, but he had made promises and he really wanted to know what was going on underground, that hadn't reached his ears yet. So he didn't see any other choise than to nod and crab his beloved crossbow. "As promised, I'm at your service!"

 

They headed to nearest exit to coastal side of city. Passing near Wounded Coast they followed route to Sundermount. Route was suspiciously empty and even before they got near mountain they found first trouble. Fighting again alongside Aveline was kind of comforting. They had learned each others style in their journey from Ferelden, fighting their way throught darkspawns. It was easy and familiar, no words were needed.  
While Aveline and Carver were charhing to bandits, Kaylee gave them taste of fire, which made bandits less concentrated to upcoming swords. Varric was standing behind line with Kaylee and using his crossbow with remarkable speed and accurate. He was also talking, to his crossbow. Giving it little encouragements and compliments. Kaylee tried concentrate on her spells, but couldn't help little pullings on corner of her mouth. Battle was over fast and everyone was unharmed. Even that sneaky little assassin bandits had have didn't give too much trouble. No matter all the smoke he tried use to confuse them.  
    "Seems you were right Aveline, there really is bandits here", Kaylee said while Carver was checking dead bodies. "And somewhat suspicious well equipped for mere bandits."  
Aveline nodded. "The main road goes straight ahead, but there's side path starting there", she said pointing to narrow path little left from main road. "I think we should check that one first, so nothing can't attack us from behind. I would hate to get caught in the middle."  
After Carver had step on first little trap on side trek they had chosen to follow, Varric took place in front of them all. His sharp eyes and nimble fingers took care of rest of the traps there were spotting path now and then. After getting rid of another group of bandits they arrived open area in middle of trade route. It was swarming with bandits and even with few assassins. Kaylee was checking around but didn't see any mage. That should help at least little, no raging fire raining down on their head. She prepared her own spell. Calling firestorm, biggest she had ever done. It took over half of her mana, but was satisfying to look how bandits tried to cover under their shields or avoid fire raining down. They failed miserable. Fire never had been her best element, her aptitude lying somewhere else totally, but she had picked up some good spells and hints from her sister who was phenomanylly natural and amazing with her fire.  
    "Don't come too close to me Varric!" Kaylee ylled to dwarf who was stepping away immidiatly. "I don't want to hit you too in accident, haven't ever cast spells in this scale before." She offered explanation while Varric nodded and concentrated slashing arrows into bandits who tried flank Aveline and Carver.  
Soon fight was over. Group was experienced to fight together after trip from Lothering and Varric was easy adding to it. The bigger group hasn't bring much more trouble than smaller ones, except now all of them were tired and Kaylee was almost out of mana. "Is everyone ok? I know little healing spells and I have bandages here." Her own right arm was holding little wound, thanks to one of assassins who got too close before she had time to confuse him with mental blast. Carver had got bruise to his back, but it wasn't bleeding. His armour has took edge of the hit. He also had some minor wounds on his legs. Carver bandaged Kaylee's arm and after that she send little bit of warm healing to his back and helped to take care of his legs. Aveline was mostly ok, but got one nasty looking cut on her right arm, just above elbow. Kaylee used her last drop of mana to close wound mostly and then she bandaged it. "That should prevent it open up again and make it heal faster."  
Aveline nodded to thank. "We should head back to the city. I need to tell what happened here to my superiors."

 

Kaylee sighed and leaned against wall. She tried not to listen voices from behind closet door, she wasn't eavesdropping type, but couldn't help it. Guard-Captain was practically yelling. He wasn't at all pleased with their actions and accused Aveline being, well, Fereldan. Which, or so it seems, was blame to all what was wrong in Kirkwall, according to Kirkwallers of course. When Aveline finally came out, she didn't look happy.  
    "Somehow I get feeling we are not getting paid for this"  
    "I don't understand what it matters who's patrol it was, we killed the bandits. This is not first time Captain Jeven acts like this, something is very wrong." Aveline looked even more disturped.  
Kaylee nodded, "maybe we should find out who's toes you actually stepped."  
    "Duty roster there," Aveline pointed, "it should have information. What I have get myself this time?"  
They checked duty roster, but didn't get far when one guard came hurrying to them.  
    "Aveline! Thanks for clearing that route, saved me from lots of troubles!"  
    "Guard Brennan, so it was your route?"  
    "Yes, only me. I would have been killed for sure."  
    "Single patrol? They would send lonely guard on that route?" Kaylee sounded shocked for this revelation. Lonely guardman could have no change against those bandits.  
    "It was supposed to be cleared out. Only routine patrolling for weeks. We only heard about it after you and Aveline cleared it. Captain resigned me after that and I handed satchel to Donnic for his tonight patrol."  
Kaylee rised eyebrown and looked Aveline. Brennan noticed it and hurried to explain. "Satchel contains pay and order assignments. We run deliveries to outpost during light duty, behalf of Captain. It's usually just updatet roster, but this one was heavy." Brennan waved goodbyes with another thanks. Aveline turned back to roster and was checking it throught.  
    "Heavy satchel at same day we walk on ambush at cleared route?"  
    "I'm pretty sure your Captain has perfect lie to explain it, if you're willing to check it out", Kaylee offered.  
    "Not while there's guardman possible walking on trap. Donnic, Brennan said. Good man, Donnic.. Here's his route. Single patrol at Lowtown, night. Let's go make sure it stay peacefull."  
    "We have few hours before sunset. We should all get bit rest and meet at Hanged Man before sun goes down. Maybe you should try to find Donnic before that Aveline?" Aveline just nodded her acceptance to Kaylee's plan and they all scattered on their own ways. Hawkes walked back to Lowtown to their Uncle's hovel to eat and rest. In home there was frustraded Gamlen waiting with letter.  
    "I'm not your deliver man", was only thing he said while passing letter to Kaylee.  
    "It's from Athenril", Kaylee told Carver after reading letter. "She said there's someone called Anso in Lowtown at night time who's looking for hired help. Maybe we could check it out tonight." Carver accepted but was bit doubting about anything Athenril could offer to them. After eating lightly Kaylee meditated to get her mana back up faster and Carver cleaned his gear and sharpened his huge two-handed sword. She hasn't ever had to use her magic like this before they left Lothering and althought year with Athenril gang had get her instinc up and teached her to use her magic more complex ways her mana reservation was still quite small for big fights like today's has been. There was more troubles to expected at night so she really needed to get all possible mana back up. Moments like this she really missed her father and sister. Someone to talk with who would understand and perhaps would have some advices to offer. Although their father had been trained in Circle and had been excellent teacher for both of his daughters blessed with powers, they haven't had possible to read magic books and frankly there wasn't that much father was able to teach Kaylee. Unlike her father and sister, who were natural with elements, she leaned more creation and spirit spells. His father has teached her the little he knew about healing, but it wasn't as same as you would get in Circle from other mages with same talent as yourself. Bethany has got her understand basic firespells too, but ice gave her lot of troubles. It just wasn't in her nature and learning those would take lots of times and good teacher. Both she lacked at moment.

 

Just before sunset they headed out again, this time with their Mabari following them. Aveline was pacing restless in mainroom of Hanged Man and Varric was just coming down stairs while siblings entered there.  
    "Finally!" Aveline stopped her pacing. "I wasn't able to locate Donnic, we need to find him in streets before troubles find him."  
    "We will Aveline, we will," Varric was reassuring her while strapping Bianca onto his back. "Everyone ready to go?" All nodded and they stepped out to darkening night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 "You happen to know anyone called Anso, Varric?" Kaylee asked when they were strolling streets of Lowtown. Varric shaked his head. "He's either very new in business or so small that he hasn't reach me yet."  
They bumped onto Anso quite soon after. He was fidgeting dwarf who was afraid of falling to sky. Kaylee was barely able to hide her smile. "So you need us to relocate your stolen goods?"  
    "I wouldn't go as far as speaking stealing. These guys were supposed to deliver and they.. didn't."  
    "Isn't that stealing?" Carver was looking surprised.  
    "If you're willing to locate my goods, I'm willing to pay handsomely.."  
    "What these goods are?" Kaylee was curious by nature.  
Anso was, if possible, even more fidgeting. "Something my client want badly.. and maybe illegal. You know how these Templars are?"  
    "So it's lyrium. Lyrium to Templars. You're brave, operating between Chantry, Coterie and Carta!" Varric was nodding to himself.  
    "That just great. You know we don't want anything to do with Templars!" Carver was almost yelling.  
    "Calm down, Carver. We are NOT operating with Templars. Ok, we are getting your stuff back," Kaylee continued turning back to Anso.  
    "Thank the Paragon. Smugglers are operating in small hovel within the Alienage. I'm sure you can reason with them, but if you have to kill them.."  
When they were leaving Aveline was almost as fidgeting as Anso, thought different reasons. "We really need to hurry up and find Donnic. He might be in grave danger!"

 

It didn't take long for them to find lonely guardsman. He was lying on ground in one of many sidealleys, surrounded by thugs. Their leader was closing him with sword in hand and obliviously bad in mind, when Aveline stormed into hustle and bashed her shield straight to leader's face, knocking him down. Donnic wasn't much help, he had been thoroughtly knocked down, but fight wasn't too much trouble to four of them. Due to small space Kaylee was afraid of using anything bigger than simple freezing spells, but it was enough. She glanced quickly around after battle and everyone seemed mostly unharmed. Aveline was helping guard Donnic up while Varric was checking bodies of thugs. Making sure they were really dead and also moving anything worthy to better pockets. Donnic seemed very reliefed for his salvation, Kaylee didn't hear what he said to Aveline, but Aveline looked happy and was almost blushing. Kaylee didn't have time to think that more because Varric was tossing satchel to her. It definately was heavy and jingling. Obliviously including more than mere simple notes and duty roster.  
    "Seal of the viscount!" Carver was shocked when they checked what sachel actually hold inside.  
    "Very valuable thing to thugs," Varric nodded. They all looked Aveline, who had got red spots on her cheeks.  
    "Sacrificing one of his own! Doing dirty deals with thugs!" Aveline was outridget and almost yelling. "Captain Jeven will answer for this!"  
    "He seems to be type of leadership. Maybe he should be made goverment", Kaylee heard Varric muffinling laught behind her, but Aveline didn't look enjoying her joke.  
    "Not now Hawke. This will go to office of Viscount. Jeven will see how justice works." Kaylee nodded and turned to guardman. "Can you get back to barracks on your own? I can give Aveline to escord you, but something tells me I will need her with those smugglers we have date with." Donnic had gotten up and was standing almost intact, "I can make it there my own. Thanks again for your help." He turned to Aveline, "I meet you at the barracks first thing in morning and we can go Bran together." Aveline nodded and smiled slightly, "be safe Donnic."

 

While two guards were talking Kaylee had checked Carrot, their mabari, but she seemed intact and was eager to continue. She also checked Carver, but her brother just ushed her off explaining being ok.  
    "Do you play card, Hawke?" Varric was asking while they strodded in Lowtown's street toward Alianage. Kaylee shaked her head, "sometimes, but don't know many games." She nodded towards Carver, "he has played more, you should test him."  
    "I was planning on inviting you both to play tomorrow night. I have a feeling we gonna need some kind of relaxing after all this exitement we have experienced today." Varric was smiling openly. "You are welcome too Aveline, naturally." Aveline looked troubled by that, like not knowing if she should be happy or angry for invitation.  
    "This looks like right place", Kaylee noted on little hovel's door in Alienage, lowest part of Downtown. Door wasn't locked and there wasn't anyone in sight when they stepped in. They looked to each others, Varric shuddered his shoulders and opened nearest of the two door. Suddenly little hovel seemed to be full of men. Other room's door opened and more men bursted into small centreroom. Fighting in so small space was tricky. Varric had hurried into farest corner to being able to use his bow without disturbtance and Kaylee tried to do same. She wasn't as lucky and had to use her staff to hit men physically to keep their blades off her. Small space also hindered Carver's swings with his long two-handers and only ones who didn't seem to be bothered with really close contact fight was Aveline who was using her shield as much as her sword to incapacitate enemy and Carrot with her fast nippings. Using spells in such a small space proved to be really tricky. Kaylee had used to smash several opponents at same time with splash of fire, but if she would do it here, mostly like whole place would burn. So she decided to use little ice spell she wasn't so used to and which wasn't strong enought to be blastered from distance, at least not strong enought yet. She had noticed that more she used magic, more stronger she became and spells were easier to cast from distance and their magnitude also had grown. Year working with smugglers after their arrival on Kirkwall really had put her limits on test, as had their narrow escape from Lothering throught Wilds and Darkspawns. Even that elements wasn't natural for her, it was easy to call cold into her hand and use it to turn enemies into ice blocks with just quick touch. Soon she had enough space around her to slip away from hustle and start using simple healing and protective spells on Carver and Aveline who was receiving most hits. Fight was over quite fast and they had came out of it with only small bruises and cuts.  
    "Well that didn't go as planned," Varric was first to open his mouth. They searched small hovel, but found only one chest and even that was empty. No sign of lyrium or anything else  
either.  
    "That Anso-guy has something to explain. There's nothing here." Kaylee was frustrated and Carver looked really pissed.  
After they stepped out of hovel, they noticed line of archers waiting. One of them was saying something along line that they weren't elf, but leader of group didn't seem to care of that and commanded attack.  
    "Shit!" Varric muttered as he readied Bianca.

 


End file.
